I Am
by AngelRin89
Summary: This is actually my book report.  I decide to do 5 I Am poems, on 5 different characters in Hawksong.  I chose Danica, Zane, Andreios, Adelina, and Irene. Please read, for i worked hard on these poems.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hawksong or any of the other books that follow. I recently got hooked on this book thanks to my friend, Misty. I only own this "I Am" Poem, which i wrote for my book report. I had to write an "I Am" poem for 5 characters in the story. I used Danica, Zane, Irene, Adelina, and Andreios. These peoms are pretty good, if i do say so myself.

**Hawksong**

I am a hawk shape shifter and soon to be Queen to the Avian Throne.

I wonder why we are at war with the Serpiente.

I hear the lullaby that tells of peace that my mother use to sing.

I see the deaths of my friends, father, brother, sister, allies, and enemies.

I want this senseless fighting to stop.

I am a hawk shape shifter and soon to be Queen to the Avian Throne.

I pretend that Vasili is still here.

I feel a marriage with Zane of the Serpiente is absurd.

I touch the dying brother of Zane as his life fades away.

I worry if I don't take Zane as my mate that this bloodshed will never cease.

I am a hawk shape shifter and the new Queen of the Avian Throne.

I understand that Avians and Serpientes are very different.

I say that I will do anything for my people.

I dream of the loved ones I lost, and even of Zane.

I try to do my best as the new Tuuli Thea and as Zane's Naga.

I hope that these feelings inside me for Zane are feelings of love.

I am Danica Shardae.

I am a Cobra shape shifter and will be the next king of the Serpiente people.

I wonder why we have to hate the Avians.

I hear the heartbreak of my family when my younger brother died.

I see the shock in their faces when we found out an Avian comforted my brother, til his last breath.

I want peace for us all.

I am a Cobra shape shifter and will be the next king of the Serpiente people.

I pretend that my suffering is mine alone.

I feel a marriage to that hawk princess is completely insane.

I touch the soft feathers in Danica's hair.

I worry my people might try to hurt her.

I cry for the trust Danica won't give me.

I am a Cobra shape shifter and king of the Serpiente people.

I understand as the new Alistair of my Tuuli Thea, I have a responsibility to the Avian people.

I say to Danica, trust is all I ask of her.

I dream that my people will come to love Danica, my Naga.

I try to do my best as Diente, to protect my Serpiente people and my Naga.

I hope my love for my sweet Avian is returned by her.

I am Zane Cobriana.

I am Captain of the Royal Flight and childhood friend of Danica.

I wonder if we will ever win this war against the Serpiente.

I hear the Princess Danica sing a lullaby.

I see her singing to the dying Serpiente Prince in her arms.

I want the Avians to finally win the war.

I am Captain of the Royal Flight and childhood friend of Danica.

I pretend that I am training Danica again as I did when we were young.

I feel so much love for my princess.

I touch her beautiful flawless face.

I worry that Zane might hurt her.

I cry that I won't be the one she is to wed.

I am Captain of the Royal Flight and childhood friend of Danica.

I understand why she took Zane in as her mate.

I say that a duty to our Tuuli Thea and her Alistair is of the greatest importance.

I dream that Danica will be happy.

I try to do my best to support her.

I hope all will go as she wishes.

I am Andreios of the Avian Royal Flight.

I am Captain of the Serpiente Guard and Zane's lover.

I wonder why the Prince wishes for peace.

I hear the cries of my fallen comrades.

I see the suffering their families go through.

I want nothing more than for the Avians to rot under our feet as we trample over them in victory.

I am Captain of the Serpiente Guard and Zane's lover.

I pretend that I don't have a care in the world.

I feel that the Disa is mentally unstable.

I touch the uncertainty of my dear Zane.

I worry that he believes in this ridiculous notion of union between to 2 nation.

I cry that he would be miserable with that she-hawk.

I am Captain of the Serpiente Guard and once Zane's lover.

I understand that Zane does this for his kingdom.

I say that he shouldn't be with her, for she is a hawk.

I dream that he will return to me.

I tried to kill the hawk woman, but ended up fatally wounding her and killing Zane's mother.

I hope the woman can bring Zane the happiness I could have not.

I am Adelina the white viper.

I am the younger sister of Zane and Princess of the Serpiente.

I wonder why the Avian princess sang to my brother before he died.

I hear my brother telling me he wishes to meet with the Avian Royal Family.

I see the desperation in his eyes that wishes for peace.

I want the best for my brother.

I am the younger sister of Zane and Princess of the Serpiente.

I pretend that I am not pregnant.

I feel like if it was known the child will die.

I touch the swelling in the belly of mine.

I worry that I might meet the same fate as my older sister and her unborn child.

I cry for this fate that will surely happen unless this war doesn't end soon.

I am the younger sister of Zane and Princess of the Serpiente.

I understand that my brother and the Hawk princess, Danica will do anything for their people.

I say that Danica should act more like a married couple with my brother, in front of our people.

I dream that the love will become a reality.

I try to do my best to help my brother's new Naga.

I hope the two will be happy with each other.

I am Irene Cobriana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. But I forbid flames.


End file.
